In the manufacture of circuit assemblies for large computers, a plurality of integrated circuits such as semiconductor chips are generally mounted on a multichip module. A multichip module is an intermediate level of packaging between the chips and the circuit board. Multichip modules are made up of a plurality of insulating and conducting layers wherein the conducting, power, signal and ground layers deliver power to the chips and distribute the input/output signals between chips on the module or to/from the circuit board. Multichip modules typically contain input/output pins on the bottom surface for connection to the circuit board. However, in some cases, the pin connection between the module and the circuit board are unsuitable for high frequency applications due to the high inductance and capacitance coupling generally caused by the longer pin length.
In order to overcome this problem, pinless elastomeric connectors also known as interposer connectors were developed. Pinless connectors generally comprise conductive particles or fine wires embedded in an elastomeric material. The preferred pinless connector comprises a multitude of spaced apart fine wires embedded in an elastomeric material. The wires extend through the material to opposite surfaces of the material. The pinless connector is sandwiched and compressed between two mated electronic components such as a module and circuit board to provide electrical contact.
Prior pinless connectors utilized silicon rubber as the elastomeric material for the connector. It is desired that an elastomeric material for the pinless connector have a unique combination of thermal, mechanical and electrical properties. The silicon rubber experiences thermal degradation during use which can result in reliability problems.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a pinless connector comprising an improved elastomer. Other objects and advantages will become apparent from the following disclosure.